


closed circuit

by darkmagiattack



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light violence?, Post-Canon, Spirit Gate 4, directly after ceremonial battle basically, i just wanted a little more closure on tkbs character lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: nebulous sort of post canon interaction between tkb and atem that i perhaps sorely needed... i may actually expand on this someday bc i am a sucker for darkship, even if this.. is not quite that lmao.Drabble for YGO Collab Server’s Spirit Gate 4 event! Prompt: Scapegoat
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	closed circuit

“Right, so what’s this? Some sort of trick to torment me even past the grave?” 

Bakura paced in a small, cubic room, whipping around to glare at the only other occupant in the claustrophobic space. 

His hated enemy and eternal rival, the no-longer unnamed pharaoh, leaned back against the wall from his seat on the floor. 

"I told you, Thief-King; I had no part in this. I was supposed to pass into the afterlife. Why we’ve ended up in this place is just as much a mystery to me.” The pharaoh shifted, giving another glance around their prison. 

Stone walls surrounded them on all sides, with faded, indecipherable hieroglyphs climbing across each sandstone block. There was no opening for light or air to enter, yet there was a faint, diffuse illumination that allowed them to see each other.

A shame, particularly, since even Atem’s presence made his skin crawl with rage.

“If I had to hazard a guess, though, it seems like the work of the Puzzle. Now that Zorc is gone, however, I’m unsure what its purpose is,” the pharaoh murmured, seemingly unfazed. 

“So it is your fault—” Bakura snarled, turning to yank the other spirit forward by the front of his tunic, “—couldn’t get enough of toying with me, eh?” 

The pharaoh attempted to twist out of his grasp. “I keep telling you, I have no part in—“

His vision exploding scarlet, Bakura shoved him to the ground, advancing on him with a perilous expression.

“No part in this?” He placed his weight on Atem’s abdomen, leaning forward to wrap his fingers around his throat. “Try harping that tired excuse again, I dare you.” 

Bakura grinned wildly, pressing down on the pharaoh’s windpipe and watching as he floundered under his vice-like grip, gasping for air.

“Oh, excuse me, it seems you can’t. You’ll find that this is, indeed, all your fault. You and your cur of a father, that is.” 

Searching Atem’s face for a reaction, Bakura didn’t find any of the anger or fear he’d expected to encounter. There was only compassion, and pity. 

His stomach roiled with an unrecognizable emotion, and he abruptly let go, shoving him away violently. 

“I was only a child, Bakura. So were you.” Atem said plainly, once he’d finished coughing. “It’s not our fault.” 

“That doesn’t make this grudge any easier to let go,” Bakura replied, after a moment.

“I know.”


End file.
